Sleep Over
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: Hikaru refuses Waya and Isumi's offer to study for the upcoming Pro Exams at Waya's house. The two lovers find a way to spend the time without Shindou as only lovers can.PWP with fluff proving why they're called the old married couple. WayaxIsumi Yaoi


Sleep Over

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or any of its characters. Although I am learning to play Go. PS: I suck.

A/N: Yay Hikago! I've wanted to write one of these stories since I started this anime but Akira and Hikaru don't grow up fast enough. (I'm still only on episode 37) Therefore, I'll take my frustration out on Waya and Isumi, another blatantly obvious pairing that no one seems to want to write. As a "cutting-edge" writer who constantly tries to do things outside the ordinary and cliché I will take it upon myself to write something for them. For those of my readers who are wondering why I don't take this noble energy and turn it towards my huge Heart of All Things project I give this answer: I'm really busy. 'Then why are you working on this one?' you ask? Well, simple one-shots are a hell of a lot easier to write than that monster. I've also been wrestling with an extreme case of writer's block. I am hoping if I can get my creative energy to flow through one story that I publish I can go back to that one with renewed strength. I am sorry to all the people who are really angry at me about that cliffhanger. I'm just stupid like that. At least enjoy this diversion.

PS: I can't remember how old they are when they take the pro exams so Waya is 14 and Isumi is 18. That sounds right to me.

0000

"Hey Shindou, wait up will ya!?" Waya called running out of the NacDonald to catch up with Hikaru.

"Sorry, Waya. What's up?" Hikaru called back down the street. He turned around to face Waya. Noticing he was still a good fifty meters away from the Insei he walked back towards Waya and asked again, "What is it?"

At this moment Isumi emerged from the restaurant and approached the other two. "Isumi and I don't have study group tonight. We were wondering if you'd like to come over to my house tonight and we could all play. What do ya say?" Waya explained.

Hikaru nodded and looked like he was going to say yes. His eyes diverted to the side, then a nod. "Sorry guys, I've got stuff to do tonight, maybe tomorrow we can go to another Go Salon?"

"Sure, that's fine, Shindou-_kun_." Isumi nodded.

"Great, See you two tomorrow then!" Hikaru waved before turning back around and heading down the street.

"See ya!" Waya called after Hikaru's retreating figure. After the blonde had rounded the corner Waya turned to Isumi. "Why does he always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know…he'll be about to say something or do something and he'll just stop…. Do you know why?" Waya asked.

Isumi just shrugged and smiled serenely, "Who knows? Don't let it bother you. Shindou is just Shindou."

Waya was quiet for a second in thought before turning to Isumi with his usual smile and saying, "Well, you're still welcome to come. My mom's making _zarusoba_ tonight."

Isumi nodded, "Sounds good."

_0000_

_Kachk...klack_

"You know, Waya…you've gotten a lot better since we've been having those tournament matches with Shindou at the Go Salons." Isumi said placing his hand back in his lap while waiting for Waya to make his move.

_Kachk...klack_

"Really?" Waya quirked his head to the side cutely and added, "I haven't noticed."

_Kachk...klack_

"It's true. With the pro exams coming up in a matter of weeks it's good practice." Isumi nodded with a quiet smile. _Kachk….klack_

"….You've improved too, Isumi." Waya grinned which made Isumi blush slightly.

_Kachk...klack_

"Now I don't know about that…." Isumi said, putting down the stone he had just picked up to cover his mouth modestly.

"Don't be so low on yourself. Just say 'Yeah you're right'." Waya crossed his arms across his chest. When Isumi remained silent Waya sighed in defeat and used his hand to help him change his seating position so he was sitting cross-legged.

"You don't have to be so formal around me. It's been what now, a year?" Waya added resting the side of his face on a hand.

Isumi blushed again and took to the task of burning a hole in the carpet of Waya's room with his gaze. He knew what Waya was referring to. It had been nearly a year ago…or maybe it was more than a year now…since they had professed their love for each other. In this room in fact; in a situation not so different….Except then Waya's parents had been away. That had made everything a little easier. Isumi could hear Waya's mother downstairs cooking and the faint sound of the news running on the TV.

"Hey, Isumi, are you listening?"

"Oh…sorry. I was just thinking about that time." Isumi said looking back up into the face of a slightly miffed Waya.

"You think too much." Waya stated bluntly shifting again and leaning over the _goban_ placing his hands on Isumi's knees to support his weight. Waya was so close Isumi could feel his warm breath when Waya chuckled, "But then, that's probably why I like you."

Waya's lips were on his in an instant and Isumi kissed back eagerly. For a moment Isumi was glad that Shindou had declined Waya's offer to come with them. As much as he liked the kid, Shindou had become something of a third wheel that followed them around more and more the closer it got to the Pro exams. This had led inevitably to the long period of time since he and Waya had had anything closely resembling 'alone time' in the past couple months. Isumi moaned lightly as Waya's tongue gently pushed against his lips.

His hands left his sides and quickly wrapped around Waya's back pulling him closer. This in turn caused the board to tilt slightly and Isumi could hear the remnants of their long forgotten game sliding off the board and hitting the floor with dull 'thunk's.

He could sense that old feeling surging up inside of him. The sound of Waya's small gasps in-between heated kisses, Waya's weight on top of him. A pot hit the floor loudly downstairs followed by a string of light curses in Japanese….Waya's hands working at the buttons of his short sleeved shirt.

That snapped Isumi back into reality. "Nnh…Waya, your parents are downstairs. We should stop." Isumi tried to reason using one hand to gently push Waya off.

"Then we'll just be quiet. Dinner won't be ready for at least forty-five minutes." Being denied access to Isumi's mouth, Waya moved to kiss Isumi's exposed neck.

Isumi's mind scrambled for a reason and finally settled on one, "What about the game?"

Waya stopped for a moment and pulled back to stare into Isumi's eyes incredulously. "Are you kidding? If that's the problem then I resign."

"Waya…" Isumi began with a whine that turned into a gasp when the brunette cupped his crotch though his pants.

"Could you really go back to our game with this on your mind?" Waya asked coyly with a devious smile.

"You're evil…." Isumi resigned with a sigh. It still disturbed him to this day that he was so easily pushed around by someone three years younger than him.

"Ah but you like it better that way don't you?" He asked more or less rhetorically. Isumi's blush was answer enough. The brunette pulled away entirely, pushed the _goban_ out of the way and then reassumed his position in Isumi's lap.

Isumi knew there was no arguing with Waya when he got an idea in his head. Not to mention he'd be flat out lying if he said it wasn't what he wanted too. Their mouths rejoined and Waya pushed gently on Isumi's chest urging him to lie back.

Waya shrugged off his jacket while Isumi pulled on the hem of his tee-shirt. Once Waya was half naked Isumi attacked his neck and shoulder. The brunette's shaking hands clung to Isumi's shirt tugging urgently. 'Buttons idiot…' his mind chided and one hand reached deftly towards the buttons of Isumi's shirt. Once unbuttoned, Isumi shrugged it off behind him. He found himself suddenly lying on that discarded shirt when Waya pinned him to the floor.

Waya grinned down at Isumi before descending to lick slowly at his collarbone. Isumi's hands came to thread in Waya's hair while his body arched up into Waya begging for more of that warm touch. Waya continued his journey lower, placing small kisses and licks all over Isumi's chest until he reached one nipple and wrapped his lips around it.

"Nnya!...Waya…." Isumi groaned his hands gripping Waya's shoulders and back.

"Ssh…" He said between licks, "You have to be quiet…..Don't want my parents to hear do you?" He asked while his hand drew a slow pattern down Isumi's abdomen towards the hem of his pants.

"You're not exactly making it eas-ah…" Isumi's speech tripped when Waya quickly undid his pants letting his hand slide beneath his underwear. He let out a shaky breath, lifting his hips to help Waya in pulling his pants down to his knees.

Waya's hand wrapped loosely around his erection and stroked languidly. Isumi bit down on his lower lip to silence himself but the sound of his own heavy breathing still filled the room.

"Want more?" Waya asked as if he didn't already know the answer. Isumi glared but nodded all the same. Waya lowered his head and licked the tip catching up some of the already gathering precome. His hand stroked what his mouth wasn't working on and it was taking all of Isumi's will power to keep silent.

A fairly loud moan finally escaped when Waya took the head of Isumi's erection into his mouth and sucked hard. He began a slow rhythm, bobbing his head up and down while his tongue ran intricate patterns on the underside of his cock.

"Hah…Waya! Please…more." Isumi groaned, his fingers curling in the soft carpet. Waya grinned around his mouthful and took Isumi in as far as he could; sucking hard. His hands caressed the inside of his thighs. Isumi raised his hand to his mouth to stifle a groan and thrust his hips up to meet Waya's mouth.

"Waya…I'm gonna-" Isumi breathed. Waya pulled back, licking his lips.

"Come for me, Isumi. Do it." He said before descending back onto his cock bobbing up and down, one hand stroking what he wasn't sucking on. He could feel Isumi's hands tugging lightly on his hair and his heavy, shaky breath. Waya's other hand came up from Isumi's leg and gently cupped his balls, rolling them around in his hand. Waya bit down hard on his lower lip and came hard into Waya's mouth with a bit-too-loud moan.

Waya swallowed and let Isumi fall back out of his mouth, giving him a thoughtful smile. The brunette crawled back up Isumi's body and gave him a light kiss on the nose before Isumi raised his head to kiss Waya on the lips.

Isumi pushed Waya slowly back up into a sitting position while working on the button of the other's pants with the intention of giving the same back to him.

"Waya-_kun_! Isumi-_kun_! It's time for dinner!!" A voice called from the stairs

"Damnit…" Waya cursed under his breath. "It's my sister." He explained to Isumi who nodded. "We'll be right down!" Waya called back. There was the sound of retreating footsteps. Isumi sighed in relief. He was glad she hadn't come to the door.

Isumi gave Waya a look that screamed 'I told you we might get caught'. Waya simply shrugged with the expression 'Yeah, but we didn't.'

"Just go downstairs. I'll be down in a moment once I get rid of this." Waya chuckled lightly, making Isumi blush for the thousandth time. They both got up and walked out of the room; Isumi headed towards the stairs, Waya to the bathroom.

"Where's Waya?" Waya's sister asked Isumi as he entered the kitchen/dining room and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Isumi recalled that her name was Misako. She was only a year or two younger than himself, perhaps sixteen.

"He had to go to the bathroom." Isumi answered calmly suppressing the events that had passed between Waya and himself only minutes before. "Thank you for having me Yoshitaka-_san_." He bowed lightly in his seat to Waya's mother who smiled kindly.

"Think nothing of it Isumi-_kun_." She said placing before him a bowl. Waya's father soon joined the table and then finally, Waya.

"Sorry to be late, Mom." He apologized, scratching the back of his head. Waya's mother chastised him lightly but Isumi paid little attention to it.

"_Itadakimasu_!" (1)

0000

"Hey, Mom? Would it be okay if Isumi stays over tonight?" Waya asked his mother after handing off a dish he had just cleaned for his sister to dry.

"Hm?" His mother turned around in the doorway to look at Waya. "Will it be okay with your parents, Isumi?" She asked him. Misako handed Isumi a dish and he went to go put it in the cabinet.

"I'm sure it'd be okay, I'll have to call them though." Isumi said closing the cabinet. Over the time he had been friends with Waya he had been assimilated into their family. It had become completely normal that he should help Waya and his younger sister with after-dinner chores.

"Great, that means you and I can finish that game we started, Isumi." Waya added with a smirk to Isumi, putting away his towel having passed the last washed dish to his sister.

"Yeah…game, right." Isumi said unsteadily. What game? Oh right…the one before Waya and he had….Isumi forced down the memories and nodded to Waya's mother. "Thank you, I'll call my parents right away."

"You two sure are studying hard for that Pro exam, brother." Misako smiled and passed the last dish to Isumi who put it away.

"You betcha. We're passing it this year no mess-ups." Waya gave his sister his best game face which ended in more of a goofy smirk complete with thumbs up.

"Right, cause if Waya doesn't pass this year he might actually have to take High School entrance exams." Isumi joked.

"Shut up!" Waya exclaimed which made Isumi and Misako laugh.

Waya's mother entered again. "Isumi-_kun_, you can use the phone in the living room to call your family. I'll go find you a futon to use."

"Thank you." Isumi said bowing lightly to be polite. Waya drifted off in what Isumi figured was the direction of his room.

After a short phone call Waya's mother reappeared carrying a rolled up futon. "My mom says I can stay." Isumi informed her. With a nod she gave him the futon and Isumi carried it up the stairs to Waya's room.

'I bet the Go stones are still all over the floor from earlier….I'll just leave this outside the room for now and pick it back up once the floor is clear.' Isumi thought, resting the roll of bedding up against the wall. He knocked on the door lightly. "Waya it's me." A muffled voice from within answered "enter."

Immediately he looked down at the floor to see Waya hadn't picked up the stones while he was downstairs so he knelt down and began to pick them up and return them to the proper _gokes_. "Honestly, Waya, I thought you might pick up this mess since you were the one to make it." He chided lightly, "you'd think I'd know you better by now…Waya? Are you listening?" He looked up, and then stood up realizing Waya was lying on his bed completely naked. Isumi blushed bright crimson.

"Is something the matter, Isumi? It's not like you haven't ever seen me naked…." He smirked at that last comment as it seemed Isumi got even brighter.

"Are you crazy? What if your mom or sister had walked in here?"

"Well, everyone knocks and it's not like my mom hasn't seen me naked; I am her kid."

"Right, and if that had happened I'm sure you would have had a great excuse planned like: 'you see mom, friends always get naked together and lie around on sleep-overs."

Waya's grin faded. "Yeah, but none of that happened. So, shut up and kiss me."

Isumi sighed and gave up trying to argue. It wasn't that he didn't want to do these things with Waya, far from it; he wanted to jump on top of him right now and make him sorry he ever made himself so accessible. But, that wouldn't solve the fact that Waya's family was still awake and he didn't want to be heard.

"…Waya…." Isumi whined, massaging his scalp.

"Are you still worried about being heard?" Waya sat up, using one hand to yank Isumi closer, causing the older to fall ungracefully into Waya's naked lap. "Don't worry so much," He whispered in Isumi's ear. "I'll try to be quiet…of course, I can't make any promises." Waya teasingly licked the shell of Isumi's ear, relishing in hearing Isumi's breath hitch.

"…Waya…." This time his name came out in a near moan and Isumi pulled Waya's face away from his ear to kiss the brunette passionately. Isumi's hands ran over the expanse of Waya's back, pulling him closer. He slowly pushed Waya down into the mattress, both striving not to lose the contact between their mouths. They landed sideways and Isumi sat back up on his knees so Waya could move up further onto the bed. There was a moment of tension before Isumi leaned back down, covering Waya's neck with kisses.

Waya arched up into that touch letting out a soft whine as Isumi's hands traced slow lines down his chest until he caught a nipple between his index and middle finger. Isumi could feel Waya's hardening erection against his thigh. Clothes suddenly felt like the most restrictive force in the universe making Isumi sit up again to work on the buttons of his own shirt. Waya sat up as well but instead of helping he latched onto the juncture of Isumi's neck and shoulder and sucked hard. A huge shudder ran through Isumi's frame making him momentarily forget his quest to rid himself of his shirt opting to moan Waya's name and cling desperately to his hips.

Waya pulled away to smile kindly at his lover before their lips reconnected and began where they'd last left off. Isumi, having finally gotten his shirt unbuttoned and out of the way, pushed Waya back almost-too-forcefully and they both landed with a resounding 'thunk'. He ground his still jean-clad hips against Waya's causing a delicious friction that made them both moan into each other's mouths. Waya's hands snaked up between their bodies and worked on the fastenings of Isumi's pants.

As soon as he had loosened Isumi's pants Waya's hands snaked in under his underwear and wrapped around Isumi's growing erection. Isumi broke their kiss to let out a shaky breath. He batted Waya's hands away for a moment to maneuver out of his pants and underwear. The discarded clothing hit the floor and Isumi positioned himself once again over Waya, straddling his waist.

Isumi's mouth attached to Waya's neck while he slowly thrust his hips down against Waya. Waya cried out rather loudly then remembered they were supposed to be being quiet. Isumi's hand wrapped around Waya's cock and the brunette brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle the moan.

"Nnh…Isumi, need you." Waya groaned around his fist. He thrust his hips up into Isumi's hand, arching his back up off the bed. Waya sat up bringing Isumi with him and wrapping his lips around one of the elder's nipples.

"Waya, ah…where do you have—"

"I'm way ahead of you." Way said laying back down and turning to his side. He pulled out of a drawer a tube of hand cream and passed it to Isumi. Waya spread his legs wider and Isumi repositioned himself to be sitting between those spread legs. He spread a good amount of cream on his fingers and slowly pushed one into Waya.

Immediately he tensed up, making a small whimpering noise which caused Isumi to look up with questioning eyes. "I'll be alright just keep going. It's been a little while, ya know?" Waya said with a sheepish smile. Isumi chuckled lightly continuing to push the finger in. His head dipped down to lick at the skin near Waya's hip bone and the brunette tensed for a completely different reason.

Waya forced himself to relax when he felt another finger slip inside. As if sensing that he was uncomfortable, Isumi's kisses trailed lower until his tongue ran from the base to the tip of Waya's cock. His hands grasped the sheets tightly as Isumi continued to tease the tip of his erection while working his fingers in Waya.

"Isumi! That's enough…I'm ready, just do it." Waya got out between gasps of breath. Isumi looked up at him his lips still dangerously close to the brunette's erection.

"Are you sure? Just a second ago you were saying…"

"Yes, already!" Waya said exasperatedly. He felt Isumi reluctantly withdraw his fingers which caused Waya to shiver involuntarily at the loss. There was a moment of nothing before Isumi reappeared, once again sitting between Waya's legs. The brunette hooked his legs around Isumi's waist drawing him forward.

One of Isumi's hands came to tangle in Waya's hair lovingly while the other rested on the brunette's hip for balance. His hips slowly shifted forward and Waya raised his hips to give Isumi better access, feeling the head slowly push inside. Waya's eyes slid shut in concentration, forcing his body relax to the familiar feeling of having Isumi inside of him. He could feel Isumi shift his weight and lean down over Waya to nuzzle his head in the crook of the brunette's neck.

Once fully inside, Isumi waited for Waya's breathing to slow. He left soft kisses on Waya's neck while his hand that was still in Waya's hair wiped sweat soaked bangs away from his face. "I love you…more dearly than you could ever know." He whispered so quietly that it was nearly inaudible. But Waya heard it. He smiled kindly, grasping Isumi's shoulder lightly.

"Ah, but I do know…." He said just as quietly. Isumi looked up into Waya's eyes, "It's the same way that I love you." Isumi smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Waya lovingly and began to pull out and then push back in.

Isumi's thrusts sped up just as their kissing progressively got more heated. Waya's muffled cries for 'more!' 'faster!' were caught in the close air between them. Isumi shifted his weight just slightly now penetrating him deeper with each thrust. Waya let out another cry which was stifled by Isumi's mouth as he leaned over Waya to kiss him.

Their moans were consumed by each other, sharing them through their kisses. Isumi's hand wrapped around Waya's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts which caused Waya to arch off the bed into his touch. Waya broke the kiss with a gasp, throwing his head from side to side on the pillows.

"Isumi…I'm gonna…" He tired to warn between gasps looking up into Isumi's eyes which were closed in concentration.

"Mhnh…me too." He groaned back, his head now resting on Waya's chest. His hips didn't slow but Waya could feel Isumi's hand shaking around the loose grip the elder had on his cock. Waya moaned Isumi's name one final time before coming into that hand. Isumi groaned at the added tightness after Waya came but continued thrusting once then twice and then looking down into Waya's contented brown eyes. That did it for him. He came into Waya's body moaning his name before collapsing, mindful of his weight, on top of the brunette. After a moment, Isumi got up grudgingly and retrieved a few tissues from across the room and used them to clean Waya and himself off. Now somewhat clean, he lay back down next to Waya on his bed. Waya cuddled close lying against Isumi's chest.

"We…can't stay this way, can we?" Waya asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Isumi answered, his brow knitted in confusion.

"I guess…we can't just go on hiding this forever, can we? If my parents found out by accident about us it'd probably be worse than if we just told them frankly. Your parents too." Waya's eyes lacked the usual feeling of life that Isumi had grown addicted to. He could tell Waya had been thinking about this for a while.

"Are you sure though, Waya? I mean…I agree that we shouldn't hide what we have. It has been a year after all, but…do you really think they'll accept it?"

"I'm not sure…but, what's the worst they could do anyway?" Waya said jokingly but after seeing Isumi's face pale thought the better of laughing. "Okay, so maybe things could go bad….But I think it could be alright."

"Okay, I give, we'll tell them. But not now. That might look suspicious. Maybe, next time I come over?" Isumi suggested.

Waya smiled, "Deal." He snuggled closer to Isumi, rubbing the side of his face against the elder's collarbone. Isumi sighed contentedly and pulled the blankets up over them both running his hands through Waya's hair lovingly, a gesture he was becoming quite fond of, and relaxed into the pillows.

0000

The next morning was a Saturday. Misako, who always woke up early regardless of the day of the week, was on her way downstairs when she noticed something. In front of Waya's door which was closest to the stairs was the rolled up futon her mother had given to Isumi to sleep on.

'They were probably up late playing Go and forgot it was out here. Idiot brother.' She chuckled inwardly and picked up the futon, quietly opening Waya's door to put it in their room. She put the roll of bedding down on the chair to Waya's computer and looked over to where her brother and Isumi were curled up asleep. Resisting the urge to chuckle she headed back out of the room. Just as she was about to close the door it creaked loudly and Waya stirred sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Now she was in trouble. Misako couldn't just leave before Waya woke up completely, he'd know she'd been there. So, she stood in the doorway quietly with only her head poking in the room. It was then as he sat up that she noticed he had no shirt. Waya noticed this at about the same time and pulled the blanket up in front of himself.

"Waya, why aren't you wearing—" She began but was cut off by her brother shushing her.

"Not a word of this to Mom, okay? Let me handle this." Waya whispered. Misako smiled knowingly but walked out of the room shaking her head.

Waya watched the door for a moment until it closed before looking back at Isumi's sleeping form. 'It'll all work out I promise, Isumi. I won't let this go. Not for anything.'

0000

(1) _Itadakimasu_ It doesn't really translate to anything that would make sense in English. The best thing I could say it would be like is _Bon Appetit_. Or basically something said at the beginning of a meal.

A/N: It's done! This was really fun to work on. I hope no one minds, I gave Waya a sister just to help this "plot" along. If you want to call it a plot. This has got to be one of the most pointless things I've ever written. But hey, it was fun, so that makes me feel accomplished. I'll get back to working on other "important" things now. Thank you for everyone's patience.


End file.
